


Just Christmas

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of batfamily, mentions of other superheroes, mentions of superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: Present exchanges always bring emotions to the surface.





	Just Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at my babies. Just needed some fluff this Christmas.

Jon had spent months trying to find the perfect gift for Damian. He had asked himself what he would like if he were Damian but that didn't do much good since he didn't know what a millionaire's son could possibly want when he could buy just about anything he desired. It wasn't like Jon was rich either so he couldn't just buy anything expensive all willy-nilly. The only things that Damian probably desired that he couldn't outright buy were impossible for Jon to get more than likely. 

He had gotten stumped to the point that he had gone to Dick. That was Damian's favorite brother so he should have an idea shouldn't he? But the older boy hadn't been much help. He had ruffled Jon's hair and given him a fond smile with a "you'll think of something" before sending him on his way. Nightwing was no longer Jon's favorite hero, well for a day anyway. 

Red Hood wasn't much help either but he did give Jon a few ideas. None of them were very safe but it was something to consider. 

"The brat has a real love for sharp things. Get him a nice sword or dagger. Maybe he'll give you a kiss under the mistletoe." A chuckle followed after the leather jacket clad antihero who drove off on his motorcycle. 

Instead of asking Tim for advice Jon had opted to have his older brother go instead. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea to ask Red Robin when Damian had recently pissed the older boy off but still he figured he should cover all his bases. He wasn't all that surprised when Kon had returned with a list of reasons why Damian didn't deserve a Christmas present and very specific explanations as to why he was on the naughty list. 

His dad offered to ask Bruce what Jon should get Damian for Christmas but the super boy didn't think it would do much good. He didn't want Batman's help anyway. He needed to find a gift for his partner and if Damian's brothers weren't any help then maybe his sisters would be. They had said they would help him out with their little brother of he ever needed it. 

Jon was hovering outside Stephanie's window trying to figure out what to say to her when he knocked but he was beat to it when the window opened. He blinked a few times at the faces that were smiling back at him. It seemed as though he wouldn't have to find Cassandra and Barbara since they were already gathered here. That made his day easier at least. 

"Well are you just going to float there or are you going to join us?" The blonde asked before she grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside with a force he wasn't expecting. 

Before he could crash into anything there was a gentle hold on his arms that helped him to his feet. A gentle smile met his gaze from the small petite girl who gracefully sat down on the couch before tugging him down beside her. 

"This is about Damian's gift isn't it? Dick said you went to him for help a few weeks ago." Barbara asked before she took a sip from the mug in her hands. 

He gave a small nod, not at all surprised that they knew why he was there. They were members of the Bat family. The bat family made it their business to know everything. 

An all too pleased laugh came from the blonde who had taken the spot next to him on the couch. "Worry no more, super kid. We know exactly what you should give the demon spawn." 

…

Jon was nervous. That was the first thing Damian noted when the boy had arrived. He had watched the boy greet the rest of his family before he made his way over to his partner once Jon had placed the gifts under the tree. 

"I am glad that you and your family could join us." 

That got him a stunning- no, a pleasant smile from his partner. "Thanks for inviting us, Dami." 

He nodded and grabbed two cups from the refreshment table, handing one to Jon. He was trying to get the boy to relax or soon Grayson-

"Look at you two! Is everything okay over here? Dami is being nice isn't he?" A disappointed frown was turned his way from the older male. 

"We're perfectly fine, Grayson. Don't you have your own guests to entertain?" He tutted and nodded over to the group of former Titans that was forming in the center of the room. 

That earned him a ruffle of his hair and an easy-going smile from his brother who chuckled and practically skipped away once he was satisfied that Damian was behaving himself. It was ridiculous to think otherwise honestly in Damian's opinion. But then again Grayson did tend to do ridiculous things. 

…

As the night progressed Jon seemed to get even more nervous and fidgety than the beginning of the night. The boy seemed to almost be buzzing with nerves when gifts started to be exchanged. The clone was handing them out to the ones they belonged to and Damian made sure Jon stayed right beside him. 

He could hear the whispers that were being exchanged between people that were directed their way. They were the youngest team in the room and it didn't surprise him in the slightest that they would be the subject of conversation. Only a few days ago they had taken down a dog fighting ring. Surely that was what the other crime fighters were talking about. 

"Um, Dami? Are you going to open your present?" A small voice said beside him. 

He turned his head and gave Jon a smile before grabbing a box labeled with his name. A slight smirk tugged at his lip seeing the Flash wrapping paper knowing without a doubt it was from Jon, the boy had a habit of being a big superhero supporter in the oddest ways. 

Damian pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. His eyes met a zipper hoodie that was fairly similar to the one that Jon wore as his uniform but more... sophisticated. It still had the S symbol but it didn't take up the whole front of the hoodie, just across the chest separated down the middle with the zipper. The colors weren't as bright either, a darker shade of blue as the base color for the hoodie and a darker red for the symbol. The material it was made out or seemed rather sturdy but still really soft, the inside was... fuzzy as if to keep one warm during fall or winter. 

He lifted it up to get a better look at it but noticed the items under it in the box. He set the hoodie aside and dug deeper into the box. There were pictures. Of him alone as Damian Wayne, ones of him dressed as Robin, of him training in their base, of him and Jon fighting beside each other, of them hanging out as civilians, and a few of them goofing off while on patrol. They were all different sizes, shapes, and had different borders of different colors. He'd seen similar borders in the scrapbooks that Drake put together. 

"The pictures, uh, they are memories. Barbara, Cass, and Steph helped me get some of them and the rest of them came from everyone else. They had them on their phones and I used some from my phone and it probably seems silly to you. I thought maybe you could make make a memory wall, you know like the case wall you make when you're trying to crack a big case and pin all the pic-" 

Damian pressed his finger to Jon's mouth to cease the rambling. The younger hero had a habit of rambling when he was nervous and he already knew they had drawn a few gazes their way. He already knew how he was going to put the pictures up in his room alongside the ones he had with Colin. He had recently embraced the art outlet of his emotions. 

"Thank you for the gifts, Jon. I like them a lot." He smiled at his teammate and set the box down by his feet. He set the hoodie in his lap to examine closer. 

It was rather comical considering he had gotten Jon a hoodie almost the same as this but with a Robin symbol and what Grayson called a letterman jacket style. Across the back it had 'Robin' written across the shoulders.

He turned the hoodie over and right across the shoulders in red lettering 'Superboy' was spelled out. 

"Steph and Cass helped me with that." Jon nearly whispered, the hesitance was clear in his tone. Damian noticed the way the boy was picking loosely at a present in his lap. 

Damian set the hoodie down in the box and turned to face Jon. He had been considering doing this for a while now and had decided to wait until they were in private but the way Jon was nervous and fidgety had him reconsider it. He wanted the boy to know how much he appreciated and liked the gifts. He wasn't the best at expressing himself and everyone was aware of that. A little public display of affection could be forgiven. 

He leaned over taking Jon's cheek in his hand and pressed his lips against his partner's slightly parted lips. A few gasps could be heard as he tilted his head to slot their lips together better for a moment before he pulled away, his cheeks feeling a bit warm that was different then when he was upset or embarrassed. He licked his lip and smiled at Jon's surprised expression. 

"Merry Christmas, Jon."


End file.
